


Temptation

by SammiJaye



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJaye/pseuds/SammiJaye
Summary: Jac and Fletch are alone together in Jac's office doing all the admin work that needs doing. But with the staff under strict instructions not to disturb them, Fletch finds his mind wandering from the boring paperwork in front of him. But will Jac be able to resist temptation?...





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thanks for all of the kind words on my previous fanfic! I appreciate it! 
> 
> I apologise if this isn't the best but I wanted to get this published today in honour of Jac's return to Holby tonight.  
> I've read it through a few times to make sure it makes sense but there may be bits I have missed.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jac and Fletch sit next to each other on the sofa in her office. Paperwork scattered all over the table in front of them. They each have a folder on their laps and are focusing intently, planning the week ahead of them.  
  
_"So, if we both do the night shift on Thursday then we should be covered here on Darwin"_ Jac says discussing the rotas. Fletch gives a nod in agreeance. Jac writes the information down on a piece of paper in the black folder on her lap.  
As they both write information on the sheets of paper in front of them, Fletch glances up and he can't help but look at Jac as she continues to write, seemingly unaware that Fletch is staring at her. She sits, one leg folded over the other with a her folder balanced on her thigh, and a look of concentration on her face. For a moment he just admires her, how beautiful she is. And how lucky he is to have her in his life.  
  
_"What?"_ Jac asks bluntly without losing concentration from the work in front of her. Before Fletch has a chance to speak she turns to face him, looking at him over the top of her glasses, eyebrows raised.  
Fletch snaps completely out of his daydream. _"Nothing, just, you look really nice today"_ Fletch responds.  
Jac tries to hide a smile. She rolls her eyes and continues to write.  
  
Fletch tries to carry on writing but he finds his eyes wandering back to his gorgeous girlfriend. He gives in, he can't focus on work, not when they're both sat in Jac's office alone with no interruptions as the rest of the staff have been given strict instructions that they're not to be disturbed.  
  
Fletch is snapped out of his daydream once again by Jac.  
_"Fletch!"_ Jac exclaims _"Do you have any idea what I've been talking about for the past two minutes?!"_ She continues.  
_"Umm, no, not a clue"_ Fletch answers with a smile. He doesn't even pretend to know what Jac has been talking about because he knows there's no point, she already knows he wasn't listening.  
  
Jac tuts and rolls her eyes. _"Idiot"_ she mutters under her breath as she tries to hide a smile from Fletch's view. But it catches his eye and he decides to persue.  
  
He adjusts his seating position moving in closer to Jac in the process. His thigh now touching hers. The movement is enough for Jac to notice. She looks across from her paperwork to Fletch's thigh pressed against hers, she then looks up at him over the brow of her glasses. She is met with an insinuating smile.  
  
" _Look, we could keep talking about rotas and budgets, or we could do something. Else"_ Fletch says in a confident tone.  
  
Jac releases air as she continues to look at him, eyebrows raised over her glasses. _"Oh really? And what exactly do you have in mind Fletcher"_ Jac asks sarcastically, knowing exactly where he is going with the conversation.  
  
" _Well, we've got the office to ourselves, the rest have the staff have been told not to disturb us"_ Fletch raises his eyebrows and a slight smile appears in the corners of his mouth, he leans in closer to Jac _"I'm sure we could come up with something to do"_ he answers as he leans in even closer going in for a kiss.  
_"Nice try"_ Jac replies before turning her head back towards the folder in front of her.  
  
Fletch wrinkles his nose in disappointment, let's out a sigh then returns to his own folder which he had placed on the table. He looks at the words on the page, _"staffing budgets for this weekly period..."_ He reads to himself. However, no matter how hard he tries to take in the words he's reading, they're just not sticking in his brain. His thoughts are elsewhere, he can think of nothing but Jac and how good she looks in her light, loose fitting grey top and how much he'd like to take it off her.  
He decides to go with a different approach, it seems his charm isn't enough this time, he's going to have to try harder.  
  
He leans in close and places his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
She looks up at the edge of the ceiling with fake annoyance on her face. Despite trying to perceive irritation she leans back into Fletch as he wraps his arms around her waist. 

_"Really, Fletch?!"_ She remarks, trying to keep up the pretence that she's not interested in focusing on anything but work. However she knew she was going to cave, she knew from the moment she saw Fletch staring at her out of the corner of her eye. But she couldn't make it easy for him, she enjoys seeing how far he'll go.  
  
She feels the prickles of Fletch's facial hair brush against her neck. She then feels Fletch's lips as he kisses the base her neck. Jac closes her eyes and leans her head back. Fletch continues to plant slow, gentle kisses up Jac's neck towards the top of her jawline, under her ear. As he reaches that spot Jac involuntarily let's out a moan. He knows she can't resist so he stays in that one spot, knowing it won't be long before she gives in.  
  
Jac can feel her legs going weak, She can't fight it any longer. She turns around to face Fletch, meeting his gaze. She places her hands around the base of his neck. Fletch's hands rest on Jac's hips.  
  
The two just look deep into each other's eyes for a moment, they both feel the intensity and heat radiating off one another.  
  
Then they both finally surrender as their lips meet in a passionate kiss.  
  
Jac moves her hands round to the back of Fletch's neck then droops them over his shoulders.  
Fletch's hands slide up Jac's sides from her hips all the way up, pulling the material of her shirt up. His hands meet her soft skin.  
 He moves his hands so they're completely under Jac's shirt. As Fletch's hands wander around on her bare skin sends a shiver through her whole body.  
Jac moves her hands back around Fletch's head. She then moves them forward and slides them across Fletch's shoulders and down his arms before arriving at the top of Fletch's trousers. She tugs at his shirt which is tucked in, pulling it out of his trousers.  
She breaks apart their kiss and gently pushes Fletch, he lies down and Jac climbs on top, straddling him. She leans in on her forearms placing them under his shoulders and kisses him once again and releases a soft moan.  
Fletch runs his fingers through Jac's hair, pushing it back, his hands slide down the back of her head  and arrive at the back of her neck, he then slips them under her arms and arrives at the bottom of Jac's shirt once again which has ridden up exposing the base of her back.  
Fletch grasps the material in his hand and swiftly lifts it up towards Jac's head.  
Jac lifts her head and removes her arms from under Fletch to allow him to remove her shirt over her head. He throws it to the floor as Jac leans back in. He kisses her neck a few times following the same direction he has before. Jac feels the electricity course through her entire body, forcing out another, louder moan.  
Jac then finds her hands wandering around to Fletch's tie, she unties it then pulls it out from around his neck and throws it on the floor.  
Without breaking their kiss Fletch pushes himself up so they're both sat up. Hands wandering everywhere as they fully surrender to their desires.  
He then pushes Jac so she is now lead on her back with Fletch on top.  
She reaches forwards and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
Fletch puts one arm under Jac to hold him up, then with his free hand he start tugging at the button on her trousers. He manages to undo it with one hand, he then pulls the zip down.  
Jac unfastens all the buttons on Fletch's shirt and with both hands she pushes it down off his shoulders. He sits up, removes the shirt and throws it to the ground. He places his hands on her sides and slides them down to the top of Jac's trousers and starts tugging. She moves her hips up as Fletch pulls at her trousers, she wriggles her hips to try and get her trousers off quicker, as the tight trousers struggle to come off Jac can't help but smile. Fletch looks at Jac's beautiful smiling face and he can't help but return the smile before continuing. The more Fletch struggles the more he craves to touch her naked body, be skin to skin with her.

Fletch finally manages to get her trousers down, he pulls them off over her feet and throws them on the ever building pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
He looks down at Jac for a moment, looks at her lead in front of him, with a smile on her face, wearing her lacy black bra and matching underwear, almost as if she knew this was going to happen today, it would explain why she booked the whole afternoon to do paperwork.  
  
Fletch leans down to the top her her underwear and kisses her stomach. He places delicate kisses all the way up her stomach. He can feel Jac arch her back.  
She feels the heat from Fletch's kisses pass through her body, each one sparking fire within her. She leans her head back in pleasure forcing her back to arch. She releases another moan.  
As Fletch arrives at Jac's chest he looks up at her, she moves her head back down so she is looking at him too. For a brief moment they both look into each other's eyes, feeling the intense electricity between them before their lips meet again.  
Jac reaches to the front of Fletch's belt, she pulls the end of it out of the loops keeping it in place.  
  
As they're both caught up in the lust of each others hold, neither one of them hears the knock at the door.  
Their hands continue to wander each others bodies, sparks coursing through their bodies with each kiss.  
  
The door swings open and Patrenko stands in the doorway. As she stands, looking at the two people on the sofa who are still completely oblivious to the woman stood before them. Frieda can't help but smile, knowing how uncomfortable they were about to feel.  
  
Frieda clears her throat making herself known.  
  
They break apart from their kiss. Both hoping they hadn't just heard another person stood behind them.  
They both look towards the door and see Frieda stood, arms folded, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
_"Sorry, I didn't realise you were, busy"_ Frieda remarks at the pair who are still tangled in each other. They both sit up and try to straighten themselves out, despite the fact they are both practically naked. Jac crosses her legs and folds one arm across her stomach, the other she puts her elbow on her thigh pointing her forearm up and rests her chin on her hand, trying to cover herself as much as possible.  
  
Jac looks at Frieda, standing there trying very unsuccessfully to hide a smile. Jac's embarrassment turns to annoyance. _"Did you actually want something?"_ Jac snaps.  
  
Jac's frustration makes it even harder for Frieda to keep the laughter inside. _"It's fine, it can wait until you're done"_ she replies heading towards the door. She turns back to the two awkward looking, half naked people on the sofa, she looks at Jac "Nice underwear by the way" she notes _"very sexy"_ she adds in a banterous tone before heading out of the door releasing the laugh she'd been holding onto since she walked in.  
  
They pair sit on the sofa, half dressed. Jac is visibly angered by the interruption.  
  
Fletch looks Jac up and down, admiring her body and how good she looks in her lingerie.  
_"She's got a point though"_ Fletch says breaking the silence, he raises an eyebrow, looks her up and down once more then meets her gaze.  
  
Jac gives him an unamused look but as she sees the happiness in his eyes she soon softens and smiles back at him. The two gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, despite the interruption, they were still happy just being in each others company.  
  
They then reach down and start putting their clothes back on.


End file.
